


The Start (original)

by SakiStranger



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Demonstuck, F/F, F/M, Homestuck - Freeform, I can't remember when I last posted, M/M, More tags in the future, Reverse Demonstuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-14
Updated: 2015-05-14
Packaged: 2018-03-30 12:06:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3936157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SakiStranger/pseuds/SakiStranger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Here is the original if you'd like to read it, though I think the updated version is more interesting in a way....</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Start (original)

Dirk pulled up on his bike, Hal turning from his helmet to his shades as the blond walked up to the door step. He had tried all day to get Dave to rethink his plan tonight. Seeing Jake on the floor...He'd only piss him off if he kept him in a corner and shielded him. He sighed, pinching the bridge between his eyes as his other hand knocks on the door. He doesn't know how long Jake's been living here, but apparently he moved here....four years ago? This house looks way to big for one person, now that he thinks about it, he'd never met Jake's family. Jake talked about them many times, how he lived with his sister and two cousins, who also happened to be siblings. It was...Jane, John and... Dirk couldn't think of the third as Jake opened the door, letting the blond in with his cheery smile.

"I was beginning to think you'd never come around, Strider, you didn't seem to ecstatic about calling me this morning." Jake smiled, that smile, Dirk just wanted to ruin it. Tangle his dark chocolate locks between his pale fingers and just kiss it right off. But he'll have to settle for the cheek or Dave will kill them for being late.

"Are you ready to go? Dave wants us there in an hour." Dirk twirled the keys to his bike around his finger, Jake hopping up and kissing him hard before falling back on the back of his feet. God, was this kid trying to torture him!?

"Let me get my pistols! I'll be right back." The brunet turned, turning down the hall and disappearing. Letting Dirk's eyes linger a way more than a little below Jake's hips as his ass descended down the hall.

\-----

Jake looked behind him, not surprised but just making sure Dirk hadn't followed into the gun room. Jake never let anyone in this room, holding almost any weapon that could kill him just by touch. He grabbed his pistol, dropping it with a hiss and a sizzle of his skin.

The brunet swore at himself, grabbing his gloves from his back pocket and slipping them on, making sure they were tight. He could remember when Dirk asked him about the gloves, "they have rubber palms, easier to grip the guns, chap." That was his excuse, Dirk not thinking anything of it.

He slipped the weapons into their hilt, walking out of the room. He walked back to the front door, only for the hunter to have gone missing. Turning around he was met with the warm lips of Dirk Strider himself. It was fast and hungry like usual, no, it was slow with a gentle but firm push. Making the brunet want to swim in it longer but Dirk pulled away, placing his forehead against Jake's.

"You'll be careful tonight, alright? I have to follow orders, I can't protected you this time." Dirk looked at his boyfriend with care, combing a hand through Jake's wispy locks.

Jake could remember last time, the first time they'd met.

((Flash back~! Brought to you by Hal!))

Jake threw John across they alley, "Moron! Do you want to get us all killed?!" He hissed at his younger cousin, who in turn, flinched against the wall.

"It's just Dave, if we come out non-threatening he won't hurt us..." John fiddled with his fingers, turning into his human form, not making eye contact with the older male.

"Their hunters, John. Threatening or not, they will try to kill us!" Jake yelled, suddenly a holy water bomb rolled in their direction. Wide eyed, both males scattered away from the dangerous weapon. In the shock, Jake looked behind him, hoping John followed, only to be proven wrong and to run into somebody. Quickly taking the chance as both fell over, Jake turned human, his hair still as messy as ever.

“Whoa, man, sorry about that. You alright?” Jake opened his eyes to meet with blond hair and sun glasses. Jake tried to think fast, trying not to hesitate, coming up with the best lie yet.

“I-In the ware house! The was a blasted demon of some sort! He-He-” Jake pretended to panic, stuttering left and right. The blond man crouching to one knee, hands out.

“Dude, calm down. My siblings have everything under control, just-” The blond looked up, over Jake and looked at Dave and the girls walking out of the now slaughtered hive. “Dave! I found an escapy!”

Jake looked over at the group, the hairs on the back of his neck standing up as the other Strider began to advance, sword slung over his shoulder. “Really? That’s rare, usually the fuckers clean out their food stash before we get here.” Dave said as he crouched next to Dirk, looking at the frantic brunet. “Why not? Fill him in. The rest of us will clean up.” Dave stood up, heading for the car. Jake felt Roxy’s hand ruffle his hair, it creeped him out.

Jake looked back at Dirk, looking him up and down. Last He heard, Dave Strider was the eldest of four, but only three hunted. Ever. And to his utter shock, as the blond stood up and offered Jake a hand, he said “I’m Dirk Strider, Dave’s my older brother. It’s my first night hunting. Lucky you.”

((End of Flash back! Brought to you by *throws Lil Cal at you*))

Jake smiled, cupping Dirk’s face in his hands and kissing him hard. “I can take care of myself, chap. No need to worry.”

Dirk’s smile took longer to grow on his face, coming eventually and tugging Jake out of the house and out to the bike. Handing Jake his forest green helmet and letting Hal change forms once more. “If things go batshit crazy, you run, understand?”

Jake wrapped his arms around Dirk’s waist as the bike came to life, quickly taking off as Dirk pressed on the gas. The bike’s rush always made Jake smile, having never been on such a thing until he met the blond man. “As much as a bee knows it can fly!” He yelled over the roar of the motorcycle.

\-----------

After a thirty minute ride, Dirk slowed down near a building. Dave, Rose and Roxy walking out, weapons at their sides. Jake was almost afraid he’d been found out... almost. Both males got off the bike, following the group when they walked around them. Heading into the bar across the street.

As soon as Dave walked through the door, all hell broke loose. Rose and Roxy jumped into group of males near the bathrooms, hissing at the females and charging with pure stupidity. Back to back they defended each other. Dave slicing through his enemies with shocking speed, Jake was tempted to run, but why? He wasn’t the target, speaking of targets....

Jake pulled out his guns, aiming for heads or legs, demons turning to ashes everywhere. If somebody with bad allergies walked in, they’d have an attack of some sort. When Jake looked at DIrk, the blond was moving faster than Dave. Dear lord, Jake could barely see his lover, more or less hear him.

Dirk had the perfect technique, rumors saying he was the hardest to touch. Almost as if Dirk had eyes on every part of his body. Jake found this thrilling, kicking a bastard to the ground and shooting his brains to smudge. Jake looked up, to check on the rest of the group.

Almost as if in slow motion, Rose screamed at the top of her lungs, Roxy bleeding from the neck. Her blood staining the floor as she was dropped. A girl with dark skin standing over her, teeth sharp and shark like, long hair in two brains on the back of her head. “Clam up, gull. She’ll live.” The woman grinned, Dave jumping from above, sword ready.

“DAVE NO!” Dave flew across the floor, harpoon erupted from his back through his chest cavity. Coughing hard, more red fluid spewing from his mouth. Roxy wheezing next to him on the floor, trying to keep her breath. Dirk was smacked from behing, dropping his weapon and forced to the floor, ashes landing next to his head. Cronus chuckled, flicking his ashes to the side.


End file.
